How We Met
by fictional-loves
Summary: What if Blaine hadn't been a sweet, nice guy when Kurt and he met? Badboy!Blaine oneshot.


"You're the only one who can do it." Rachel encouraged, a pout on her lips.

I sighed. I was sitting in the front seat of Rachel's car, the heat turned up too high to be comfortable this time of year. Dalton Acadamy spread out in front of us on the other side of a large set of iron gates.

"I don't see why you couldn't have gotten Finn to do it." I muttered.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at me. "You and I both know that, while Finn has many good qualities, fitting in is _not_ one of them."

"Just go in and act natural." Mercedes suggested, giving my shoulder a squeeze from the back seat.

"No, I'm going to go in there and draw as much attention to myself as I can. Of course I'll act natural." I rolled my eyes. Usually I wasn't so short with Mercedes, since she was my best friend. Right now I was just too nervous and annoyed to care.

"Go get 'em!" Rachel called as I exited the car, approaching the gates.

It was surprisingly easy to sneak into Dalton, considering how much care they put into making it seem like a fortress. A few lies to the security gaurd about coming in late after going to lunch with my girlfriends and I was let through the gates.

The entire Dalton campus seemed to stretch on before me. There was the large main building, beautiful in an olden times kind of way, and a small smattering of outside buildings, probably including the gym.

The front doors to the main part of Dalton were unlocked and I let myself. The second the doors closed behind me there was a loud, terrifying beep.

_Oh, God, _I thought, panicking._ They probably realize someone's broken in. They'll probably have a lockdown and I'll get arrested, and expelled, and shit shit shit_.

I hurried down a flight of stairs with a large group of boys, none of them stopping to question me. Perhaps that had just been the bell to signal the end of class?

"Excuse me!" I poked a passing boy on the shoulder.

He turned and I nearly fainted. Shocking eyes, beautifully framed by lashes that were unfairly long. He gave me a friendly grin before turning back around.

"Wait!" I called as he hurried on.

Everyone else was filing past us as the boy and I paused at the bottom of the stairs. "I- I'm new here. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Despite the easy smile on his gorgeous face, the boy looked extremely uncomfortable. "Sorry, I can't."

And again he hurried away from me as if I had the plague.

"But-," I protested, trying to catch up to him.

"I can't help you." He called over his shoulder.

He turned into an abandoned hallway, turning and rolling his eyes when he realized I was standing behind him.

"Honestly, what are you? A lost puppy?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Actually, the name is Kurt." I replied, pursing my lips.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine. Can you leave me alone?"

Never in my entire life had I had a complete stranger who knew nothing about me, be so rude to me. I mean, there were boys at McKinley who didn't really know me and hated me for being gay, but this boy had absolutely no reason to dislike me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "Are you always an asshole or is today just a bad day for you?"

"Probably the first one." Blaine grinned. "And are you always so sassy?"

"Um, m-maybe." I admitted, a little taken aback by the question.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Sassy Kurt, but I really must go. Okay?"

I was really starting to get sick of this boy just walking off on me. "Not okay, actually. Like I said, I'm new and -,"

"And like _I_ said, I really cannot help you." Blaine empasized each word, as if he was talking to an infant.'

"If you leave me I'll just get lost." I was really starting to lose my temper.

Rachel and Mercedes were so going to hear it when I got back to them. Why in the world would they send me in here with absolutely no knowledge of where anything was? Just to spy on the Warblers? Hell, I couldn't even find my way to a bathroom, let alone their practice room.

"Oh, hey, wait, no, don't cry." Blaine said quickly, eyes wide. "Shit."

"I'm not going to cry." I said stubbornly. "I'm just frusterated."

Why did humans have to cry when they were frusterated? I hated crying in front of people, especially attractive people I just met.

"You are seriously becoming more of a problem than I had expected." Blaine sighed in exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air. His uniform seemed to be just a tad too small, the arms riding up over his wrists when he lifted them too high.

"I don't go here, okay?"

"What?" I was usually more articulate but I was too startled to form a more coherant response.

"I may or may not have trapped some poor kid in a closet and stole his uniform." Blaine stared at the ground as he said this, as if he was embarassed, but the grin on his face said differently.

"Are you kidding me? You've got to be kidding me. Did Rachel set you up to this?" It seemed plausible. I couldn't think of any reason _why_ she would do it, but it was definitely something she capable of.

"Who's Rachel?" Blaine asked, frowning. "And no, I'm supposed to steal the Warblers set list."

I stared at him for a moment, stunned. "Why in the world would you do that?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't make the plans, I just go through with me." He flashed me a cocky grin. "It's what I'm good at. Someone's paying big money for that set list."

"Wait, you're doing this for money?"

From first glance Blaine looked like a nice, good student. The more I spoke to him the more evident it became that that was not the case.

"Everybody needs a job, Kurt." Blaine laughed. "You should see your face- not living up to your expectations, am I? That's the same look my parents gave me when I got expelled from my first school. You'll get over it."

"You're insane." I told him, shaking my head. "You go on and- go through with your little plan. I'm going to go."

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." Blaine smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder. "I can't let you do that."

"S-sure you can." I stuttered, wanting to throw his arm off of me. He smelled good, though, something sweet but spicy.

"I have a lot riding on getting this setlist. My employer would be extremely angry if I failed. So I've really got no choice," he led me down to the end of the hallway. "Under normal circumstances I would just give you my number and be done with this. Sadly, buisness comes before pleasure."

He opend a door and pushed me into the small, dark closet before I had time to protest, or even realize what he was doing.

"Wait, Blaine!" I shouted, pounding on the door. "You can't do this!"

I was clausterphobic. Already the walls seemed to be closing in on me, my breathing becoming shallow.

"Sorry, Kurt. I'll have someone let you out when I'm done." He promised.

"But- I can help you!" I shouted the words before I even thought them.

Blaine was silent on the other side of the door. I pressed my ear against it, listening for the sound of him walking off and abandoning me.

Suddenly the door flew open beneath me. I would have fallen if it wasn't for Blaine's iron grip on my wrists.

"You can help me?" He asked, not releasing me.

"I- I can distract them! While you steal the setlist!" I stammered. My heart was pounding, maybe from being inside the closet, or maybe because Blaine was currently standing close enough to me that I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"You'd do that?" He looked skeptical, his pretty eyes narrowing. "To your own classmates?"

"Confession time? I don't go here either." I told him, shrugging sheepishly. "My friends kind of forced me into this. I really just want to get this done and get out of here."

Blaine dropped my hands, grinning like a fool. "Well didn't this just get interesting!"

"You're positive you're not clinically insane?" I asked, taking a step back.

"You just looked like such a goody-good, Kurt. I like a boy with a naughty streak."

I blushed, unsure of how to respond to that. Blaine didn't give me a chance.

"Come on, we have exactly fifteen minutes until their rehersal." He started leading me up a flight of stairs, turning around every few moments to make sure I was following. "And don't even consider running off and getting me in trouble. You would regret it."

"What, would you shank me?" I rolled my eyes.

Blaine, on the other hand, narrowed his. "I'm serious."

I sighed. "I'm really not sure if I like you, or if I want to punch you."

"I tend to get that reaction from people. Well, if you substitute the like you part with 'want to have sex with you'."

At the top of the stairs we turned onto another empty hallway, this one ending in a large set of double doors. "You knock and I'll hide here. If no one answers, we break in."

Blaine ducked into an open door and I approached the mahogony double ones. I knocked once, twice, three times. No answer.

"Coast is clear." I whispered, feeling like an idiot.

I had butterflies in my stumach as Blaine and I entered the empty Warblers room. I wasn't the type of person that stole things, or broke into places, or just generally did anything illegal. It was terrifying- but slightly thrilling. I had the same feelings about Blaine.

"If you were the member of some pathetic glee club that does nothing but dancing around while singing songs that no one has listened to in thirty years, where would you hide your setlist?" Blaine asked, riffling through the drawers of the many desks inside the room.

"Try the top shelf of the closet on your right." I said quietly.

"How'd you know?" Blaine shouted, his head popping out of the closet, that huge grin once again on his face.

"I am in one of those pathetic glee clubs that does nothing but dance around while singing songs no one has listened to in thirty years." I sighed. "There's no reason to insult me, though."

"Shit, I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine said quickly, and for some reason he genuinly looked like he meant it. "I'm sure you're wonderful."

"You should see for yourself." I suggested boldly.

I don't know why I did it, exactly, except that Blaine was such an intriguing person. My life was fabulous, but it was seriously lacking in excitment lately. Blaine seemed like the kind of person who always had an exciting life.

Not to mention the fact that he was stunning and, seemingly, gay.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but then he stopped dead, his mouth opening in a perfect 'o'.

"Shit," Blaine muttered, grabbing my arm. Once agian I was dragged into a closet, but this time I wasn't alone. "Don't talk. Or move much. Just- just sit still for a second."

I was currently doing both the things he prohibited and I stopped, my heart hammering in my chest.

On the other side of the door voices sounded. People were talking, some laughing. The Warblers had obviously arrived.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Blaine, trying to keep my voice as low as I possibly could.

"Honestly? Nothing." The small amount of light filtering through the cracks in the door allowed me to witness Blaine sliding down the wall of the closet, his legs spread out in front of him.

"We're just going to wait here until they're done?" I asked, thankful that everyone on the other side of the door was being loud enough that Blaine and I could converse.

"Seems like it." He replied, shutting his eyes. "Relax, Kurt. They're not going to come in here. If they do, I'll tell them that I kidnapped you or something."

"You're not funny." I told him, sliding down beside him.

The closet wasn't exactly large, but it wasn't that small. Blaine and I both had enough room, if we sat side by side.

"No, but I am attractive." He told me flirtatiously.

"What are we supposed to do for the hour or so they have practice?" Weirdly enough I wasn't having a panick attack being stuck in the closet this time. Maybe it was the fact that Blaine was with me, or knowing that there was so many people on the other side of the door that I could get out at any time.

Suddenly a hand gripped my thigh and I jumped, nearly screaming like a little girl. "What are you doing?" I demanded of Blaine, who was laughing softly beside me.

"I like you, Kurt." Blaine told me, unembarassed. "You're fiesty, but you seem really nice, deep down."

"Thank you for that analysis." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"No, seriously." Blaine moved closer to me- so close that once again I was assulted with that sweet, spicy scent that seemed to cling to him. "When this is all over, we should go out some time. Let me take you to a movie."

"Will you be paying for it with the money you make out of stealing the set list?"

Once again I made Blaine laughed. "Maybe." He admitted.

I sighed. I was finally- _finally_- getting asked out by a funny, attractive boy. Too bad it had to happen while we were hiding in a closet after breaking into a school and stealing from it.

"To be honest, you seem like a lot of trouble." I whispered to Blaine.

"That's what makes it so fun."

And suddenly Blaine's lips were on my own. My second kiss, but the first one that I was actually _enjoying_. Blaine's lips were soft and tasted faintly of mint. His hand on my thigh was rubbing circles now and I leaned into him, throwing caution to the wind for the first time in my life.

My hands found his shoulders, pushing off the nice blazer that was part of the Dalton uniform. Blaine helped me remove it as I tugged at the buttons of the dress shirt underneath.

"I thought _I _ was the bad one." Blaine whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Shut up." I told him, silencing the ensuing laughter with another kiss.

Blaine leaned over me, gently pushing me onto the dirty ground of the closet. I let him, my finger tips digging into his back. He groaned, sending goose bumps along my skin.

_**"I think we should stop here." Blaine said quickly, giving an uncomfortable laugh.**_

_**"Sorry!" I said instantly, blushing. I'd gotten so caught up in the story that I'd almost forgotten the crowd of people, including Blaine's and my parents, listening in.**_

_**"Woo hoo!" Someone wolf whistled.**_

_**"I never got that version of the story." Rachel whispered to Finn, who was sitting beside where I stood.**_

_**I sat as Blaine took my spot, taking the microphone from me. "I almost forgot how much of a badass I was before Kurt changed my life." Everyone laughed.**_

_**Blaine looked so gorgeous in a tight fitting, extremely expensive suit. Not for the first time today I wondered how I'd been so lucky.**_

_**If I hadn't tapped him on the shoulder that day, if someone hadn't wanted that setlist so badly... my life would be completely different. I wouldn't be here today, at the reception of my wedding to the most amazing man alive.**_


End file.
